Out on Order Business
by HecateA
Summary: As she and Remus get ready for an Order job at a very fancy location frequented by very fancy people, Tonks makes an important realization. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Enjoy as I strive to write a bunch and win a pinata!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **Some smexy intentions revealed at the end.

* * *

**Stacked with: **Summer Bingo; Shipping War; MC4A; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC; Hufflepuff MC; Seeds; Tissue Warning; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Love); Themes and Things B (Risk); Trope it Up C (Secret relationship); True Colours; Rian-Russo Inversion; Short Jog; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Word count: **578

* * *

_**Shipping War**_

**Ship (Team):** Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks (Technicolour Moon)

**List (Prompt):** Summer Big List (First Date)

* * *

**Out on Order Business **

They were putting the finishing touches on their disguises. Well, Dora was. Her hair today was carefully falling in thick honey blonde curls, swept over her shoulder and pinned into place. She'd also conjured a mole at the corner of her lips, it was very glamorous and Old Hollywood looking, and some birthmarks on her shoulder to really throw anybody off her trail if they were looking for distinctive markers.

As far as Remus was concerned, there wasn't much that any illusionary magic could do to change or camouflage magical injuries like the scars dotting his cheeks, neck, and arms. But he'd cleaned up nicely and they'd managed to darken his hair quite a bit. Overall, they looked respectable and much richer than either of them ever would be.

She readjusted the front of his dress robes so they fell straighter and more proper-looking. Molly deserved an aware for putting their formal wear for the night together.

"You look quite handsome," she said, patting his chest.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I'm never quite sure what to tell you on that front. You always manage to pick a beautiful form."

"Just keep repeating that," she winked.

He bumped her hip against his and smiled. "Alright, we should get going. We shouldn't be late for our reservation."

"Of course, that wouldn't be very pureblooded and proper of us," Dora said.

"No, only heathens are late to their very important reservations in very important restaurants."

"Not an important restaurant, Remus," Dora said. She exaggerated a posh accent. "An _exclusive _restaurant."

"Quite right, dear, cheerio," he said, picking up the same tone. She burst out laughing and readjusted the shawl draped over her shoulders and shot him a look. He was smiling victoriously after making her laugh, the tool.

"Besides," Remus said, more seriously. "The Malfoys won't be late for their dinner, and we have to be at least one glass of wine in by the time they arrive if we don't want to _look _like Order spies trying to eavesdrop."

"I was there when Mad-Eye laid this whole scheme out, no need to remind me," Dora said.

He offered his arm to her, and she hesitated as she reached out to take it.

"Remus, wait… Is this our first date? Like: a real date out in a real establishment with other real people around us?"

The question seemed to catch him by surprise.

"I…" Remus frowned and did the math. There had been a lot of cups of coffee in the kitchen, a lot of dinners that had been shared just between the two of them while Sirius self-exiled in the attic, long conversations that had stretched for hours, and nights of—well, very busy nights, suffice it to say. But a real date…

"I suppose so," Remus concluded, somewhat troubled at the thought.

"Well," Dora sighed. "It's only right that it's out on Order business, really."

"I'll make it up to you later," Remus said. He took her hand and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "If you ditch the honey blonde and come home with your hair pink, what I'll do to you tonight will be none of the Order's business."

"Merlin," Dora said. But she couldn't help but smile, stomach twisting. "Is that a promise, Mr Lupin?"

"If it's my assignment," he said. He tugged her hand. "Come on. We've got to get through this dinner first."

Dora had no idea how she was going to manage it.


End file.
